Eternity code translated
by mecha-tama
Summary: Umm not really a story, more a translation of the funny lines on the bottom of Artemis Fowl eternity code. For people like me who are to lazy to translate it all...


Sabre-Dragon: "First I'd like to say... I did it I did it you know I rock!!!! Muhahah I'm finally done!!!!! ^^ Sorry but   
  
This took me a loooooooooooooooong time.... It was actually really hard work translating not like the others, which were   
  
waaaaaaaaaaaaaayy easier... Not that it wasn't still hard work."   
  
Neko-mimiru: "Are you done yet???"  
  
Sd: "--; No one appreciates my brilliance.... Or my need to rant constantly. Any way this isn't exactly a story it's just   
  
A translation of the lines that were on the bottom of Artemis Fowl the Third. In case anybody else wants to know the code e-mail me and I can send  
  
The actual code to you. Yeah my e-mail address is ommlett_girl@yahoo.co.nz.  
  
NM: "Done now?"  
  
Sd: "Me no own Artemis Fowl or Eion Colfer... (Thinks for a minute) well it could be possible but......  
  
Hops off to kidnap Eion Colfer and force him to write her into the stories instead of Artemis.  
  
  
  
NM: --;  
  
==================  
  
I am Tessace form Artemis Fowl Encrypted.   
  
My dear Allies you deciphered this and so you must be of significant intelligence to aid me in my mission.  
  
You may have heard of the Fowl family and imagine the illegal missions. I assure you this is not  
  
the case.   
  
All I ask is that you help me to keep my memories where they belong, in my head.   
  
There are certain forces out there that wish to deprive me of memories that are rightfully mine. The forces would wish   
  
For certain facts from my brain that are extremely important, not to mention valuable.   
  
Some who are out there would know that they are of the magical fairies, known as the people.  
  
I know that you are thinking that this person, Artemis Fowl has obviously lost his mind. Fairy people. He cannot honestly   
  
Expect me to believe this nonsense, it is an understandable reaction.  
  
Two years ago I would have reacted exactly the same way.  
  
But a lot can change in two years...  
  
I have seen greenskinned sprites fly under their own power.  
  
I have seen dwarfs use their generous mouths to dig tunnels.  
  
I have witnessed the healing power of elves and touched the flank of a horse centaur.  
  
These creatures exist, take my word for it.  
  
But as powerful as these creatures are they fear one thing... Humans.  
  
We are the only creatures with the power to overthrow their underground society.   
  
Our great numbers can subdue even magic. So the people have decided that it is far too dangerous to have a Human boy with   
  
Fairy knowledge in his head, they will soon mind wipe me and all this extraordinary information will disappear.  
  
There is only one way to stop this from happening.  
  
I have entrusted a computer disk to a reprobate dwarf by the name of Mulch Diggums. The disk contains all of my knowledge  
  
Of the fairy kind.   
  
Of course the mind wipe forced me to forget all about the dwarf and the disk.   
  
Diggums should bring the disk to me but gnomish criminals are not to be trusted.  
  
I ask you to get a message to me. The message is simple, Six words only.  
  
Artemis Fowl must find Mulch Diggums.  
  
Whenever you see one of the faithful few repeat those words.  
  
The message shall spread like wildfire, eventually reaching my ears.   
  
I will act upon it, putting all of my resources into finding the mysterious mister Diggums.  
  
Once I find him the disk will reactivate my memories and the knowledge will be mine again.  
  
Do this for me and when I have the world at my feet you shall be rewarded.  
  
Remember, "Artemis Fowl must find Mulch Diggums."  
  
Your new friend  
  
Artemis Fowl the Second.  
  
==============  
  
SD: "I wonder what he'll give me??"  
  
NM: "--; It's a book, which means it's NOT REAL!!!"  
  
SD: ";_; no one told me that..."  
  
NM: "--;"  
  
SD: (Still busy ranting.)  
  
NM: " Ummmm if you want to you can review... You know make the author feel nice and stuff... but you don't need to bother.  
  
SD: (From the depths of a rant) "Unless your Eion Colfer in which you have to review!!!!"  
  
NM: "--; See what I have to put up with..." 


End file.
